In Aokigahara
by nuniguriii999
Summary: Although a few days ago there was a recovery of bodies in Aokigahara and one of the officers walked into one of the thickest parts of the forest. And there, very near Mount Fuji, in the interior of the roots of an old tree found two skeletons consumed by time, one smaller than the other, holding each other as a last token of love and hope. Gemshipping. Ryou Bakura. Thief King. M.


**_Well hello people! This is my first English fanfic. I presume that I am a great writer, but in my native language. Never done it before in English, so please be kind and don't get angry with my mistakes. But I´ll be pleased if you tell me what mistakes I have made in grammar or redaction  
I am not good at English, but tried berry hard, hope you to like it :)  
This fanfic already exists written in my native language in another website (Of course I'm the writer nunigurii999)._**

Warning: Well this is a rated M fanfic, it shouldn´t be read by minors because of sexual content and violence.

Disclaimer: I don´t own YuGiOh or any of its characters.  


* * *

**_Aokigahara!_**

_School, we all perfectly know this word and what it implies. Studies, surveys, friends and teachers; all in one place. Although in most cases we get lazy, the truth is that we can´t avoid giving a smile to those who are waiting for us with the same joy and the typical "hello "from all. So often for us "the normal people"._

But it was never like that for Ryou. Eh? Who was Ryou? Ryou was a student who came to this school as well, but he disappeared many years ago and never came back. I do not know much about him, this story is more popular between the mouths of older teachers and managers who have worked here.

What? Who told me the story? I can´t tell you that, but I want to tell you the story. Anyway, classes do not begin for another forty minutes, so sit there and listen to me.

0000

Ryou was an average guy who attended state school Domino in 1962, quite some, so you can imagine the fashions and attitudes of the time, quite closed and heavy. His mother and sister had died in a tragic car accident when he was very small, on the other hand his father was constantly outside the country, working on his excavations in Egypt and leaving him in Japan, and waiting for the _trust you fruit_ has spent the most of his days alone.

But who was really Ryou? He was a rather unique quite different from the other guys, I don´t know ... he was weird. Not only was a shy boy who pass all his materials without problems, listening to the teacher talk about topics and exams while biting his nails and sunk in his own thoughts. But he was also a young gay teen who was born in the wrong time. Luck was the unfortunate white-haired not live long enough and know the worst of the homophobia in the 70s. Anyway, the point is that this "weirdo" teen had never gone unnoticed by his peers and since early school had labeled the nickname "the fag". Bullying at that time was not as it is today, people are now determined to trample the pride with bad words and keeping your cloistered mind to even think about confront them; but no other before, oh no ... before the best way to humiliate someone was being subjected to terrible jokes and public beatings. Ryou remembered never returned home without at least a bruise in the arms or without his fine hair covered by crap, and believe it or not this happened every damn day.

However Ryou would not help the way he was and liked and enjoyed his sexuality to spy the rest of the males in the school showers, did it matter anyway if they kept a safe distance from the pale and slender body. Also enjoyed himself in the attitudes that sometimes took some girls when they liked the same guy than him, seemed so silly.

_Nevertheless Ryou stood strong and stood firm against the idea that one day he could be happy with someone. And so he went like this through life for years, until finally one day things got out of control ... much out of his control…_

We humans have an innate evil that always want to hide, but sooner or later comes to light and rebels worst of each of us. So it was for those six students who had expected Ryou with chains and sticks when classes ended one Thursday afternoon to embark on his skin like hyenas over carrion in the soil of the savanna. "Why?" Was the only phrase that haunted her head whenever sticks his colleagues dug into the ribs or chains when he crunched the bones of his fingers under his skin. The boys meanwhile, were ecstatic at this which caused them suffering who couldn´t even stand up to defend himself and no one, absolutely no one would intervene to help, all preferred pretend not listened to his throat torn by pain and keep walking forward, staring into the abyss of infinity. And Ryou, Ryou kept screaming, wishing with every cell in his soul that someone would listen, to save him. But no one came, no one wanted to help the fagot albino.

That night Ryou could barely get home where, as usual, nobody expected him. He had to manage the walk to the bus stop on the corner and then take the subway to leave the other four blocks from the security of his home. Ryou lost the appetite completely and just went straight to the bathroom to shower. He could not be recognized when he looked himself in the mirror, bruises and blood on his face had been disfigured the skin and red eyes from crying blood seemed as well under some sort of shining light.

Ryou did not return to school, he was afraid to even set a foot out, who knows who might be waiting for him this time, maybe even next attempt to actually kill him. The white-haired spent his days locked in his room writing a thousand of letters to his soul mate, as saying longed to know and show him how much he could love. No one would ever read all of them.

He spent a month in home and school students began to notice his absence, and had no one to beat. The rector, worried, called several times to the albino house, waiting for someone to answer and could say that what had happened to one of his best students in years.

Two months and Ryou finally had the courage to look out the door and leaving home, he had to, there was no food and in that time there were still home deliveries. Having bought several items and food he made his way back and _by things in life_ at the entrance of the house was a scroll of paper, took it and after everything settled into place began to leaf through the paper in his hands, an article particulate got his attention.

"Aokigahara" was the header and talked about the old and vast forest that was nearby. Photographs rebelled a beautiful thick and full of flora and fauna around blue lakes place and the great Mount Fuji covered with snow until it sides. But the article talked over recent events that had taken place at the site. Suicide, a monstrous amount of people who had come to the forest to end their lives in recent years, many leaving behind a letter saying the reasons that had led them to take a rope and tie it around them necks.

_Do not know why, but something about the name Aokigahara was calling him._

And that night he couldn´t sleep, images of the forest went in his head like a movie. Something or someone there was calling his name, had to go.

0000

Ryou got up early that morning and kept a small packet of biscuits, water, a notebook, a pencil and to last a long knife to cut vegetables that had been found in one of the kitchen drawers in a small backpack. The bus would take him to the outskirts of the city and would have to take another trip to the next town, one that bordered on the mystical forest of Aokigahara.

The white-haired made the trip in total silence, deep in thought as algae in the sea and sooner than he thought made it to its destination. Aokigahara. The people around greeted with a smile and asked him not to stay away too and for any reason the paths marked out by the authorities, only Ryou nodded to all these requests and began his walk through the interior forest.

And boy was beautiful, lush green trees and flowers unfolded almost all colors, earth and rocks were covered with moss and fungi by abundant moisture and cool; Ryou did not know why the air that filled his lungs instead of energy and felt a great need to run and go deeper in the grass and wood until finally lost inside.

0000

It was midafternoon and for the first time in hours he dared to look back, he could see nothing but the darkness of the branches and a thick mist began to rise from the earth giving the place a gloomy aspect. Ryou was not afraid, he was well accustomed to the sensations that cause you the darkness and solitude, had nothing to fear, but what he really had was cold, because in his haste to leave he had completely forgotten to bring something to cover him and was not cunning to bring something to light a fire. _Well, at least I still have the knife_.

Ryou walked and the presence of the night was imminent. "Damn cold." He complained several times until his numb feet forced him to stop. The white-haired took a few more steps to a big tree whose roots are raised in a V near perfect and would provide the best shelter you can find out in that place. Now ensconced in a corner took his backpack and bottle drained every drop of water, then half-filled the emptiness of his stomach cockpits. Such a delight.

Ryou dozed a few hours, thinking and thinking about your situation and the great desire he had to meet his beloved soul mate, because, as he wanted to meet him and tell him how he loved. _How much to leave me waiting? Is not time you want to see me?_ Stammered forth between dreams and would have continued if not for the sound of rustling branches, Ryou opened his eyes and could see the light of a candle coming to him "Hey." heard a deep and record voice calling, it took a momentum used to the brightness of the candle and was finally able to see who was calling him. His skin was like the sand, eyes like many purple flowers of the forest, but what impressed him most was his white hair and long scar furrowed skin of his face. His clothes were quite old too. "What're you doing here you alone kid?"  
"What?"  
"What in the world are you doing here?"  
"Oh…nothing"  
"Don´t give me that nothing. Is dangerous for a kid being alone in this forest you know?" Ryou did not answer, just stared at him and then, not knowing why, released on a dim and silent tears. The man softened his gesture and after looking for a while set the candle on a stone and sat down beside him "Ran away from home?" Ryou tears wiped his eyes and rubbing his arms replied. "Kind of, it's complicated ... hmmm ... hey and who are you? Why are you here?" The man was surprised by the question and fixed his eyes on the pair of chocolates that the teenager had by eyes. "It's complicated ..." was his only answer and Ryou felt something. "My name is Akefia. What's your name" Ryou smiled "My name is Ryou, nice to meet you."

Something struck between them almost immediately and as if they knew of life began a friendly conversation. Akefia told him it was several years wandering through the woods, but it was the first time I met someone in that area, people usually are not the paths marked out by the authorities. Ryou also told some of his story, his sister and his mother, about his father too. Even with the darkness of night, the white-haired could not hide the bruises on his face at all and after several insistence finished telling the dark as was that there ended up being beaten by his peers. "Really? I don´t think being gay is something gross, love is love after all." All this was said with a big smile and staring into the mist of the night. Ryou blushed at his words and smiled as well. The night cooled more and Ryou began to tremble more due to cold. "Are you cold?" The boy nodded, Akefia stood up and top clothing pulled rebelling his gorgeous tanned body making the flush on his cheeks increase. "Come here." He said in a bossy and sweet tone at once. No thought for a moment and in a few minutes and was wrapped in clothes and arms. "Ryou you're so cute, know how can someone be so cruel to hurt you?"

"It´s all right, it could be worse ... it always can" Akefia gave a little chuckle and like a small child huddled in the space between the neck and shoulder of the albino. Ryou had never been so close to another man and Akefia hot breath against his skin made him shiver. "Hey Ryou ... and you have a partner ... a boyfriend?" The teen cocked his head and fixed his eyes on the ground. "Guess I'm not that attractive and is quite hard to find gay people in this world." A soft hand gently took his chin and forced him to Akefia chocolaty cross their eyes with each other. "Not that much." Akefia approached his face and joined the tips of their noses. "You´re cute." Oh my God, his lips had joined in an intimate and shy kiss, first kiss. At last his first kiss! A unique and wonderful kiss that little by little it was becoming one more hungry and fiery. Ryou sighed, excited to feel that powerful body over him, his back against the damp ground and hands Akefia seeping through his clothes, cuddling with desire to get the shirt, his eyes sparkled when he saw the sweet body possessing the albino, so pale, white as snow on Fuji Mount. Ryou sighed once more to feel those warm lips on his neck and chest, seizing grossly for his hard nipples. God! How happy was to feel those lusty full of sweetness and caresses.

The brunette climbed back to his lips and invaded his mouth with his expert tongue on that was concentrated teenager when he felt his pants were unbuttoned and curious fingers seized his semi erect penis, it did not take more than a couple of minute expert put it completely hard brown hands. Ryou's legs prickled with the cold of total nudity. Excitation of Akefia also increased, his mind did not fit in that exquisite vision of the albino body was just a treat for his eyes and oh, that flushed face and those eyes chocolaty owned by tears of desire. He wanted him, wanted him desperately. Ryou breathing hard, it felt so good to be under that statuesque man of unknown provenance.

Akefia kept on task and caressing her pale skin was down his chest, his navel and belly up to Ryou's slender legs, which he kissed and licked between lips. Oh God, it felt so strange, yet so well, Ryou felt like in heaven, that tongue licking his feet caused him chills. Ryou´s sighs were music to the ears of the dark skin man, nobody, no girl in this world could sing the voice that slept in the throat of the angel. Exquisite.

Ryou was startled to feel the warmth of her lover's mouth on his cock, letting out a groan to feel sharp rise and fall of torturing and delightful way, he did so slowly that he was sure he would go mad with pleasure at any time . Desperate, the albino put her delicate hands on his head pushing him gently to make a desperate pace, purple eyes of not resisting, because he wanted to give this angel all the pleasure he wanted. Ryou moaned loudly wrapped in pleasure and was about to climax when the mouth of his lover left him and went back to his lips for a kiss. "Not jet my dear angel."Said softly between gasps.

Tanned skin stood a few steps, leaning on the floor on one side of the candle. "Come" Ryou returned due to order and a little confused, what did he do exactly wanted him to do "Sit over me" He said quietly pointing to his belly, albino nodded and did as he was commanded, returning to join their lips with Akefia. They stayed for a while and taking their sweet hips did sway back and forth causing friction with their members until abandon. The gasps of both died between their lips. Ryou was separated abruptly when he felt like a natural finger massaged the area sphincter between his buttocks, just seeing the lustful eye and relaxed his guard down and allowed his hands to do what they have.

"Ugh…that hurts…haa…quite a lot" He began to moan wile three fingers find their way inside, making space between the damp walls of his intestines. Both desire. Akefia had trapped his neck between his lips, causing Ryou had to moan with curved neck and head up; with his other hand had seized one of her buttocks and the strength of his arm back to swing it back and forth. God! Ryou was in heaven. When finished with the preparation and pushed away his hands from his shoulders to the albino be straightened, Ryou looked at him confused why had he stopped again? He was starting to enjoy it. "Sit over it" The tanned commanded. No need to explain it, he was no fool, and neither was as not wanted to. Raising his hips positioned himself on Akefia´s cock and lacing his fingers made a great effort to lower its trunk. "D-dear…I-I can´t…it´s to big…haa…hurts." His voice was agony and still had to go halfway; a thin trickle of blood started down one of his legs, shone in contrast to his pale skin. Akefia smiled tenderly and a little malice, floored his hand and taking Ryou hips and lowering his body. A long, pained moan came from deep in her throat and every cell of his body shuddered. Akefia other hand was fascinated by the narrowness of the albino, so delicious, so hot. "Oh Ryou…you´re so tight."

The man with the scar waited a while to let Ryou get used to the invasion and as the tears of pain stopped falling was allowed to move his hips bouncing his angel on them and enclosing his penis with one hand by pumping to forget the pain and immerse his body in pleasure. "Haa…O-oh god…it´s so delicious…p-please give me more!" His words sounded more like an order in Akefias´s ears and in line with their wishes managed to stick Ryou's back on the floor, now he was up. They continued their movements and they were faster like their panting, Akefia did his best to play with that spot inside his angel and finally were able to reach orgasm together. Ryou shivered again as he felt the hot semen that had filled the insides of him and now slipping a little between his buttocks.

Akefia wrapped in his arms and spent hours in his ear whispering sweet words, words that zumbarían memories for eternity in the ears of Ryou. "You're very cute Ryou. You have no idea how much I've been waiting for you to come." Ryou went up to him and took his face on both sides. "Do you love me? I mean…as much as I do?" Akefia smiled "I do, I love you…please let me love you even more! Please Ryou, saty with me forever and never leave me." Ryou smiled, smiled as he had never done it before in his life. His heart pounded, then realized he had really begun to live. "Forever."

0000

What happened next? Not sure, Ryou never returned to school and never heard more about him. It was as if the earth had swallowed him suddenly. Poor guy, I feel bad for him, you know? Maybe he deserved more than he got at the end, but hey ... it's just a myth.

Although a few days ago there was a recovery of bodies in Aokigahara and one of the officers walked into one of the thickest parts of the forest.

And there, very near Mount Fuji, in the interior of the roots of an old tree found two skeletons consumed by time, one smaller than the other, holding each other as a last token of love and hope.

Magical secrets behind the magnificent forest of Aokigahara! 

* * *

**Tell me the truth, was it that bad? What should I change?**  
** :S**


End file.
